Girls Play Soccer Too
by sarahstacksarah
Summary: Clary Fray is a teenage girl that is the best of the best soccer player. when she goes to a new school she joined a soccer team. when the team goes to championship Clary gets seriously hurt. What happens next I don't know have to wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

SOCCER

Chapter 1

Ugggggh, today is the day I've been trying to avoid since my mother practically chucked me in our 6 seat van and drove off leaving my old life behind. For what? A job opening to a new art gallery, that parentally has 'more customers' then the other gallery my mom use to sell her painting at.

I moved into the Duplex around 3 weeks ago. I still live in New York but, I'm still hundreds and hundreds of miles away from my old life. My mom promised my brother Jonathan and I that once we have enough money saved in the bank she is going to move us into a Barbie like dream house... I hate Barbie's.

Summer just ended and school starts today, I am still wishing that something is going to happen and Jocelyn (my mother) is going to take us back to where we belong, but that's a long shot.

Anyway, let's talk a little bit about me; well to start off my name is Clarissa Adele Fray but I prefer to be called Clary. I have flaming red hair and striking green eyes. I love to draw, and soccer is my life. I started to play soccer when the day my grade 1 teacher Mrs. Heffer gave my class a soccer ball to play with at recess.

Then again I hear that this school I'm going to has a outstanding soccer team, and the best part is that boys and girls can play on the same team. I've been on multiple soccer teams where I led my team to the championship and won. My mother always did say if you love someone marry them, in my case I married soccer.

"Clary, by the angle how long does it take to get ready for school. It school. Who gives a crap about what you look like? All I need to do is urinate, but I can't really do that when someone, *cough* Clary *cough*, is in there all day."

"Okay, Okay I'm done, the bathroom is all yours, you may go relive yourself now." I unlocked the door to let Jon use the restroom while I made my way to the kitchen. Today I wore white pants with a silk button up green blouse; I put some mascara and eyeliner on to make my green eyes pop. I let my thin red curly hair cascade around my shoulders down to the small of my back.

When I got down stairs I gave my mom a hug and kiss before moving to get my sky blue converse shoes. I've learned never play soccer on an outdoor field when it's raining, it's very slippery. **(I've done that from personal experience and it sucks major balls.)**

"Clary, wait for your brother he might want a ride to school." My mother said.

"He probably wants to drive himself and besides I'm going to be late getting to school."

"Please just wait for him." Begged my mother, she really is _not_ a morning person. It seems like she has a hangover, but my mother doesn't drink so I just came to the conclusion that she's not a morning person.

I was just about to go ask if Jon wanted a ride when he came into the kitchen and gave mom a hug and a kiss before coming to where I was standing.

"Clare, why are you still here. Thought you would have left already?" asked my brother

"Mom wanted me to wait and see if you wanted a ride to school." I replied.

"Nah I'm good I'll drive myself." Jonathan said.

I walked to where my orange Comoro is sitting. This car is my baby when I saved up enough money I got this car without even hesitating. When I got in to my car I started her up and drove to school.

Time warp forward

When I got in to the school parking lot all eyes landed on me or... the vehicle I was driving. Once I parked and turned off my engine I opened my door and got out. That was when all eyes were moved from my car to me. I locked the door and strutted over to where Jon just parked his car.

Jon looked nothing like me or my mother he had white hair and brown eyes. I'm a self portrait of my mother we look very similar in many ways; the hair, eyes, nose etc but yet again were very different.

"Jon, come with me to get our schedule."

He just nodded his head in agreement. We started walking towards the doors and as we came closer you could hear people in the crowd whispering about us. I started to get uncomfortable with the atmosphere around me, relief flooded through me when we got to the doors of the new school we will be attending.

As soon as Jon and I got our schedules we searched for our lockers. When I reached my locker Jon continued to search for his. When I got all my stuff in my locker I looked down at my classes.

Science

Math

History

Lunch

Gym

Art

L.A

Spare

I looked around for my classes until I ran into a human wall I mutter an apology and started on my way again until someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. I looked up slightly annoyed that this person was stopping me from finding my class before the bell rings. As soon as I look up my green eyes are staring at golden orbs.

"You seem new, do you need help finding your class?" Golden boy asked, I could not get over the fact this boy standing in front of me was literally gold his hair was gold, his eyes sparkled gold and even his skin is glowing gold.

"ummm yeah, if you could show me where the Science class is that would be great."

"That's the class I have right now. Are you a freshman?" he asked.

"No. I'm a junior." I was so shocked I haven't stuttered yet, whenever I get nervous I start to stutter.

"Cool so am I. I guess we're going to see a lot of each other." He gave a little wink and a smirk formed on his lips. I just rolled his eyes and motioned for him to move forward.

Time Warps Forward

School is going really good so far I met a girl named Isabelle Lightwood and the golden boy that took me to my first class is named Jace Lightwood. Jace only has science with me so far but Isabelle is in history and math.

Currently Isabelle is dragging me into the cafeteria, so I can meet some new people. When we get to the table I'm introduced to many people.

"Clary, this is my brother Alec Lightwood and his boyfriend Magnus." Alec looks just like Isabelle with the black hair but Alec has blue eyes and Isabelle has brown. Magnus has cat like eyes and glitter all over.

We say our hello's then I get introduced to Maia and Jordan their a couple too. Simon is Isabelle's boyfriend, Simon is a total nerd but he is funny. Everyone is really nice, I think I'm going to get along just fine here.

Everyone was in deep a convo with someone when Jace sat on the other side of the bench. Everyone stopped talking and just looked at him.

"What do I have something one my face or are you guys just drawn to look at my beautiful face."

Before I could stop myself words formed in my mouth and came out without any permission. "Well, I've seen some very beautiful people and I don't think you really fall into that category. You're probably in the average category." That was a complete lie he was way passed beautiful he is drop dead gorgeous, but can't let his ego build up anymore. Soon his head will be caught in a door frame.

I thought about what I said and felt my cheeks get warm with embarrassment. Then everyone at the table busted into a fit of laughter except Jace.

"Wow, never in a million years did I think I could laugh that hard." Simon said

"Yeah, Jace I think you have a challenge." Alec sputtered out trying to stop laughing.

Time Warp

All my other classes are boring I have one or two people that are in each of my classes. This is my favorite class of all Gym. It sucks though I'm somehow the only girl in this class. But there's no time to whine. I get changed into my bright orange tank-top

and black shorts.

When I get out of the changing room some of the guys are standing around waiting for the gym teacher to come out. I just lean against the wall waiting, I can hear the guys talking about me saying 'she's not going to last a day being in this class.' Or 'she has guts being in gym full of guys that are not going easy on her.' That made me realize why there were no girls playing gym, they were scared they were going to get hurt/ break a nail.

I was taken out of my mental talking when the teacher came into the gym.

"Okay let's get the attendance done with so we can play some soccer." The guys erupted into cheers when they heard this. The teacher went through his list but when it came to my name he looked very confused.

"ummmm, I think they made a mistake. Unless there is a Clarissa Fray here." The teacher said

"Here" I said, the teacher looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"What. Ummm okay, I'm going to give you a chance to drop out." The teacher Mr. Herondale told me.

My brows knitted together in confusion. "Why would I want to drop gym?"

"Because you're going to get yourself killed when we play soccer." Some dude responded somewhere in the crowd.

"You haven't even seen me play anything. I think I will survive." I replied awesomely.

"Okay but Clarissa watch out they won't go easy on you." The teacher said

"I wasn't looking for easy, I was looking for a challenge."

When we got to the field I was the last one pick, and my captain was Jace Lightwood. They put me up forward hoping I would be pelted in the face with the ball, but what they didn't know was that forward is my best spot.

I got into position and looked to my left to see a smirking teacher. I was going to show them what girls can do. The other team started with the ball I was face to face with a guy named Sebastian, he gave me the creeps he had black eyes and black hair.

He had that stupid smirk on. I just wanted to punch him in the face and wipe that stupid smirk off. The teacher blew the whistle and the goalie kicked the ball right to me. I bounce the ball on my nee then when it was still in mid air I kicked the ball and it soared right into Sebastian gut. He doubled over in pain, all the guys just staid where they were and gawked at me. I'm not going to lie it felt pretty good.

**My first chapter of this story. I have another story on my page but I kind of stopped writing that one, I will put up another chapter for Motorcycle Love, when I don't know. **


	2. Tryout

Chapter 2

After gym class was done I simply just walked away with the guys just staring. When I reached the door I turned around and yelled "I'll be at tryouts after school today." Then I turned around and enter the school to change.

My next class was art, besides Gym Art was my favorite class. When I finished getting changed I walked out of the changing room only to run in to a wall of flesh; wow two walls in one day, that's embarrassing. I looked up only to see Sebastian.

**Sebastian Verlac PoV**

I was not expecting that little girl to have that powerful of a kick. When the ball connected to my gut the air just exploded out of me. At first I was just stunned by what happened then gradually I became mad about the situation. That pea size girl embarrassed me in front of all my guy friends.

When I was coming out of the changing room I bumped into someone I was going to apologize, but, when I looked down I see the one and only Clary.

**Clary PoV**

I'm not going to lie I felt a little bad hitting Sebastian, so I thought that this was the perfect time to apologize. "I'm really sorry for hitting you with the ball it wasn't intentional." Lie, maybe that's a little harsh but that's what they get for down grading women. All I got was a grunt in reply, ether he is still wounded or he is pissed at me. He is probably pissed at me. I think he's just being a big baby if you ask me.

When I got into the art room half the class was already there. (This is very different than I'm use to) Back in my old school everyone was always scrambling into the classroom while the bell was ringing. This school was the exact opposite. When I went to find a seat I found one right by the window. I prefer to sit by the window because I find it gets my artsy side on. I pulled out my sketch book and started doodling on the inside.

I was just finishing with my space traveling fire breathing zombie when the bell rang and the teacher came into the classroom. I put my pencil down and listened to the teacher. She was in the middle of giving instructions when the door swung open reviling a laughing Jace.

"Jace, it's so good to have you in this class." I just stared at the teacher in shock, is she really not going to freak out on him for being late and interrupting her teaching time. "It would also be good if you can come to class on time next time, don't think I won't put you in the office, I've done it before." Ahhh thank you I got worried for a sec that this teacher was to nice; I should ask someone what her name is.

"I'm so terribly sorry Miss. Adam it won't happen again I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep ."** (If you watch The Amazing Spider Man this sentence would make more sense) **"You may go take a seat over there please." She pointed to the seat right next to me. I mentally face palmed. Why, why me. Why can't he sit somewhere else?

Once Mr. Honey Head sat next to me our teacher continued to tell us about our lesson. Turns out the lesson is just doing whatever our heart desired. So I decided to draw Captain American holding his shield in front of himself with bullet indents in the shield. I was in the middle of drawing the shield when I got a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head only to see honey head staring at me.

"Do you have a pencil?"

I was not really expecting that. I thought he would be saying how good I was at soccer or something like that, and then again... really this class is almost over! What has he been doing this entire time? And who comes to class without a pencil. "Ummm, yeah. I do have a pencil."

"I need one."

"And might I ask what you need." If he wants one of my pencils, he is going to have to beg for one. I'm not sure why but I don't like this dude.

"I _need_ a pencil." Goldilocks said in a duh tone

"Well I _need_ manners first."

"Fine. Can you please lend me a pencil?" he finished with a sigh.

"No"

"No what? No I can't give you a pencil or are you just saying no because you want to. Now I'm confused."

"No I cannot give you a pencil because you need to learn manners first. Go ask someone else for a pencil." He just looked at me like I had three heads. He didn't say anything after that actually I don't even think he got a pencil in the end.

Before I knew it school was over and I was getting changed for soccer tryouts. When I got onto the field I started to stretch. By the time coach got onto the field everyone was done with stretches and just sitting around.

"Alright guys and well girl, today we are going to have a game. Normally you would all be on the team but there is one extra person here with us today. Therefore take this seriously and I wish you all luck.

When I got on a team the only person I knew was a guy named Jordan. On the opposite team were Sebastian and Jace. The game was half way done and I score all but four goals. The current score was 7 to 23 my team winning.

Right now I have the ball and I'm advancing toward the net. I kicked the ball and it went in to the net and I scored again. I turned around and started to walk back to my side when someone smashed into my side causing me to fall really hard onto the ground. My elbow was cut and bleeding but it really wasn't that bad. I got up only to hear the coach yelling at Sebastian.

"What the hell was that? You can't just go around body checking people." The coach was absolutely levied.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise." Sebastian was trying to get forgiveness but I don't think he is going to get forgiven.

"Your right because you're not on the team. Get out of my face."

He just looked down and when he walked past me he gave me a death glare. I'm telling you if looks could kill I'd be a crimpled dead person.

"Well I guess that is that, the rest of you guys... and girl are on the team good job."


End file.
